jakmainfandomcom-20200215-history
Haven City
Haven City is the biggest city-estate on the Jak and Daxter World. Haven City was created by Mar (possibly Explorer, Jak's Uncle). Haven City Sections Haven City have lots of Sections: *Industrial Zone *Port *Slums *Aquatic Slums *Main Town(Stadium Section) *Bazzar 1 *Bazzar 2 *Garden 1 *Garden 2 Industrial Zone Here is the Industrial Zone its dangerous pass here with the Alarm System running with the Turret Defence System. Its realy hard arriving to a date here because the trafic is horrible, the smell of this part of the city is also bad, this zone only can by reach by the Red Security Pass, this sector will take you to the Power Station, Sewers, Construction Site, Slums, Bazzar and the Port. In Jak 3 the Industrial Zone is part of the KG sector Port Here is the Port here you can find the Gun Course, and the famous Hip Hop Saloon, were you can find Krew or Sig you can go to the Underport or make a race against some racers, if you have corage enough to go to the Dig Site, Weapons Factrory or even the Metal Heads Nest you can pick up our transport to outside the city. You have lots of space here were you can do what ever you want, the smell of fish here is horrible, this zone only can be reached with the Red Security Pass, this sector will take Security Pass, this section will take you to the Gun Course, Hip Hop Saloon, the Underport, Transport, Palace Streat, the Northern Gardens and the Industrial Zone. In Jak 3 the Port is half destroyed. Slums Slums is were you can find the major KG Fortress, this sector is one of the minor sectors of the city, when the Alarm System is playing its dangerous pass here with the Turret System, the trafic is devil and the Guards are most here, this sector will take you to the Industrial Zone, Aquatic Slums and the Main Town, the buildings here are the maded by varient types of metal, you can found the Hideout, Death Town and the Fortress. Aquatic Slums Aquatic Slums is the must sector with bad small, is dangerous pass here with the Alarm above the Level 2, the KG Zoomers and Hellcats are very regular in this part of the Town, you can go to the Oracle if you want and religious talk, and if you want go to outside the Walls you can go to the Pumping Station, this sector will take you to the Slums. In Jak 3 the Aquatic Slums turn in to the most tecnoliqual part of the city the New Haven Bazzar & Gardens In the Bazzars you can find lots of Comercial buildings, Markets. In one Bazzar you can find the Brutter Fish Cannery and you can take Zoomers, in the other you can't use Zoomers and you can find Onin Tent and a bridge to Zoomers that take you on Palace Streat to the Industrial Zone by passing the Bazzar. The Gardens will take you to the Haven Florest or to the Main Town Main Town and Stadium This is the Great Center of the City, you only can reach here with the Green Security Pass, this will take you to the Stadium and to one of the Palace Suport Tower, you can find that the trafic here is HORRIBLE, the streets are full of people and Guards. Haven City Buildings ' ' Gun Course The Gun Course is were you can train your Weapons Haven Palace The Palace is were the Governors and Ministers of Haven City lives, the Great Governor on Haven City knewed are, Damas, Baron Praxis and Ashelin. Krimzon Guard Fortress The Krimzon Guard Fortress is were the Krimzon Guards train, were the Outlaw are prisioners, and were Baron Praxis does is experiments like the Dark Warrior Program Others There are others like the Hip Hop Heaven Saloon Category:Locations